


Ваня, Ванечка и Тень

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), fedor_serenkiy



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedor_serenkiy/pseuds/fedor_serenkiy
Summary: Немного Питерская, немного SCP-история. Ваня Евстигнеев работает в баре, раздражается на уборщика Светло и тихо проводит дни. Слава развлекается в «Пятерочке», задумывается о случайных числах. Тем временем из одного фонда, который занимается содержанием аномалий, сбегает объект.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Ваня, Ванечка и Тень

**Author's Note:**

> Задание на спецквест: [SCP-4559 – Не хотите ли чек?](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4559)  
> Читать статью о чеках не обязательно, должно быть понятно и так^^.  
> Еще можно заглянуть сюда: [Иллюстрации.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFzXjdvpQ3w/?igshid=1scgc12j8npkd)  
> 

Описание нижеприведенного объекта SCP-1703-Ru невозможно найти на сайте фонда. Хоть сам объект SCP-1703-Ru и имеет общие черты с SCP-017 и был им вдохновлен. Разумеется, все описываемое ниже – плод воображения автора. Никаких паранормальных явлений не существует, кто думает иначе, советуем написать на почту anomalii.net@gmail.com. К вам приедут.

**Отрывок из вводной лекции для сотрудников класса B**

Сегодня перед нами стоит непростая задача – ответить за полтора часа на вопрос: насколько реальны объекты и явления, изучаемые в фонде?  
Казалось бы, если SCP-1703-Ru «Мутная-серая» поглотила вас, такой вопрос уже не стоит. Нет ничего реальнее смерти. Но разве не возникали у вас подобные мысли в иных обстоятельствах?  
Представим базовый уровень реальности в виде тонкого слоя песка, который покрывает все и вся. Можно взять этот песок в горсть или воспользоваться лопатой и пересыпать песок из одного места в другое. Пространство, покрытое слоем тоньше базового, – место всевозможных аномалий и сбоев. А область, покрытая толстым слоем, воспринимается нами как очень яркое место, которое стремится вытеснить нашу самость. Находиться долго в области с высокой концентрацией реальности и не сойти с ума – задача непростая. К демонстрации последствий этого мы перейдем во второй половине нашей лекции.  
Отдельная интересная тема – манипуляции с реальностью. Если вы полностью снимете песок с какого-то объекта, то он перестанет существовать. Кстати, именно таким образом SCP-1703-Ru «поглощает». Она пересыпает песок реальности с жертвы на себя, становясь все реальнее и реальнее, реальнее нас с вами. 

**Из лабораторного журнала д-ра Федорова М.**

Запись от 20.09.2010  
Мутная-серая очевидно использует тени для перемещения! А я был прав, споря с д-ром, который утверждал, что она просто поглощает все, что находится в комнате, и имеет тень. После инцидента №████0 мы определенно знаем, что светоотражающий костюм для нее помехой не является. Собственно говоря, точно известны две вещи: эта и то, что мне с оставшимися сотрудниками из Мобильной оперативной группы Ро-4 предстоит ловить ее по всему Питеру.

Запись 21.09.2010  
Расстроен и рассержен уходом Насти, которая срочно уволилась после вчерашнего. Согласилась на амнезиаки, отказалась от причитающейся ей зарплаты. Я понимаю, что присутствовать лично при смерти трех коллег и оказаться единственной выжившей – то еще удовольствие. Я могу принять ее решение, но если бы она сначала обсудила это со мной как со своим научруком, было бы не так обидно. SCP-1703, похоже уже начала снижать реальность Насти. Вначале это совсем незаметно, только мерзнешь чаще и взять какой-нибудь предмет получается со второго раза. В общем, пытался предупредить Настю о возможном преследовании, боюсь, SCP-1703 теперь ее не оставит. Но амнезиаки так кружат голову! Настю больше волнует, как ей надо восстановить отношения с бывшим, а дела Фонда ее не касаются, видите ли. Собираюсь проверить ее благосостояние в ближайшие дни, надеюсь, мои опасения не оправдаются. Порой мне кажется, что я слишком увяз в работе и все мои мысли крутятся вокруг нее и вокруг конкретно 1703. «Мутная-серая» приковывает все мое внимание к себе, и я начинаю думать о ней как о разумной. Юра рассказывал, что я вчера пьяный нес всякую чушь от ее имени. Что ее раздражает беспорядок и хаос, что она хочет упорядочить мир, вобрав все в себя. Как поймаю, так пойду к терапевту, проверюсь на меметическое воздействие, сейчас не до этого. 

**1.**

Четверть часа назад за последним клиентом захлопнулась дверь. Осенний ветер подхватил его, бессознательного, хмурого, и понес домой продолжать начатое, грустить и напиваться. Тряпочка наглаживает пивные бокалы один за другим. Нина Симон по-кошачьи шипит «wishhhh», и непогода вторит ей. Воздух пахнет тыквенным пирогом и какао – ароматизатор, который распыляют под Хеллоуин. Еще проверить заготовки в холодильнике, и свобода до завтрашнего дня. Многозначительное покашливание над ухом. Ваня вспоминает, что, к сожалению, не один.

– Дядь, ты можешь подвинуться? За барной стойкой протереть.  
Аня-менеджер – солнышко, конечно, но как можно настолько не разбираться в людях?  
– Светло, а что ты весь день расслаблялся?  
– На тебя любовался, красивый у нас больно.  
– Раз красивый, то я домой пойду, заканчивай сам.  
Запланированную инспекцию холодильника можно и отложить: больше ни минуты наедине. Светло поджимает губы, кидает швабру и вскарабкивается на барную стойку.  
– Нет, это мне сегодня надо пораньше уйти. Я же об этом предупреждал.  
Нина Симон переходит к тому, что хотела бы поделиться любовью, скопившейся в ее сердце. Ваня отключает колонку.  
– Не помню такого.

Легкость, с которой Светло выбивает Ваню из равновесия, – загадка. Есть в его внешности и манере держаться нечто. Вот так сидит со скрещенными руками, поджатыми губами, а у Вани пар из ушей валит. Он краснеет, пыхтит и держится за терминал, как за спасительный якорь.  
– Тебе пробивать ворованное пиво или нет?  
– Ах ты гондон гнусный!  
Светло не успеет закончить, потому что дверь распахивается.  
Настя, в красном берете, синем пальто, последнее топорщится, как будто под него два свитера надели. Еще у Насти в такую погоду нет зонта. В первое мгновение Ваня думает, что она пришла сюда выяснять отношения, но она смотрит в сторону:  
– Ванечка!  
Светло довольный спускается на пол, обнимаются они совсем не по-дружески, и наконец, Настя замечает Ваню.  
– Ой, привет. Так и знала, что увижу тебя здесь.  
А вот для него это малоприятная неожиданность. Если Москва – это деревня, что такое Питер? Ваня улыбается. Люди взрослые должны понимать и уступать дорогу, в особенности если сами не хотят по ней идти. Отпускает Настю с уборщиком на все четыре стороны.  
Хорошо, что Настя наконец переключилась на человека интереснее и перспективнее, оставила Ваню в покое. Со Светло не заскучаешь, спору нет. Доучивается где-то, может, специальность хорошая.  
Ваня курит «Лаки Страйк», терминал на виду, хорошо бы еще пару чеков на коктейль или пиво пробить, для отчетности. Забили, как всегда, под конец дня. Слишком тихо, будто на Ваню звукоизолирующие наушники без его ведома надели. И душно, запах ароматизатора приторный. Ваня обязательно настоит, чтобы его поменяли. Он поднимает взгляд и всматривается в тень у дальнего столика. Примечательная, она как будто темнее других и гуще. Ваня задается вопросом, не мерещится ли ему, или она действительно подвинулась ближе? Нет, точно, уже за барной стойкой она. Подходит. Ваня давится сигаретным дымом, часто-часто моргает, глотает воздух и останавливается. Шумит ветер, пусто, никаких странных теней. Видать, устал Ваня и переволновался. Пробивает еще один чек. Хватает сумку, ключ и вон из бара.

***

Жмутся под одним зонтом. Дома их ждут вино, сыр и ужастики. Идут к ней, потому что ближе. Настя мельком жалуется на какие-то проблемы с зонтом, взять его в руку не может? И что-то про то, что странные с ней вещи в последнее время творятся. Впрочем, беспокойство на ее лице не долго держится, морщинка на переносице разглаживается, и Настя улыбается торжествующе:  
– Он точно думает, что мы встречаемся, спасибо!  
Настя подпрыгивает на месте, ее берет сползает на ухо.  
– Полегче, я вообще-то тоже мокну. А своих бывших я не дразнил, напоминаю.  
– Даже очень дорогой сыр не компенсирует?  
– И о-о-очень дорогое пиво. – Подумав, добавляет: – Разве что объяснишь, чего ты этим хочешь добиться.  
– А может, сам?  
Ванечка ухмыляется, снимает с нее берет, натягивает на себя.  
– Уверен, мне идет больше. Раз я, по-твоему, знаток человеческих душ, то сама поплатишься за свои заблуждения. Итак, ты замечаешь, что в последнее время он равнодушен. Кстати, что значит это твое равнодушен? Он не замечает, что ты подстриглась? Не спрашивает, как прошел твой день? Он апатичен? Не хочет тебя?  
Настя толкает его в бок, а Светло продолжает:  
– И ты тщетно надеешься вызвать эти самые недостающие эмоции своим уходом. Полгода не получаешь ничего и делаешь ход конем. – Ванечка показывает на себя. – Конь смоляной.  
На невысказанный вопрос Насти «Выйдет или нет?» отвечает задумчиво:  
– Не думаю. Видишь ли, у твоего грубого мальчика проблемы сложнее. Он в принципе чаще равнодушный. Даже когда на меня злится, отступает при малейшем противостоянии.  
Ванечка хитро смотрит, ждёт дальнейших расспросов. Очень уж он любит порассуждать на такие темы. Но Настя погружается в себя, видать, ответ ее не очень устроил. Так и доходят до Моховой. 

Он отпустил Настю мучиться с кодом от подъезда, а сам принялся разглядывать дом, который отлично спелся с дождем. Шершавый, серый, мутный. Ни одного горящего окна. Ванечка подметил эту особенность, а потом увидел, как от дома отделилась тень в тон дому. Она зависла над Настей, распахнула рот. И Настя растворилась в воздухе, как в Гарри Поттере, нет – еще быстрее, без хлопков и вспышек света. Настю просто вырезали Ctrl-X и забыли вставить. И только домофон пищит: «Код правильный, заходи, Ваня». Светло не думает, он поворачивается и бежит-бежит от Тени и домофона прочь.

***

Через сорок минут Ванечка сидел дома и под стук чайной ложки в стакане – рука у него тряслась, пересказывал Славе произошедшее. На Ванечке два пледа, потому что зябко. У Славы трудно определяемое выражение лица, вот бы сюда Евстигнеева, по нему всегда все понятно. А Слава верит, нет, кто его разберет? Иногда Ванечке кажется, что и сам Слава не в курсе. По крайней мере, Светло знает главное: его не бросят в любом случае, даже если он Настю сам придушил и в Неве утопил.  
Слава принес «Феназепам» из комнаты, разделил таблетку, налил стакан воды и поставил перед Светло.  
– Забавный факт: там какой-то долбоеб неместный уже двадцать минут курит под дождем.  
Ванечка подошел к окну. Противный дождь, такой может лить днями не переставая, он в темноте черный, словно и не вода это вовсе. А еще капли тяжелые громкие. Человек под фонарем поднял голову, посмотрел рептильим-немигающим взглядом прямо на Ванечку. Захотелось сказать, что ответа на билет Ванечка не знает, и попроситься на пересдачу к кому-нибудь другому.  
В соседней квартире воет собака, тоже ей погода не нравится. Трясется одинокая липа на клочке земли перед домом, трясется Светло в квартире. Залезть бы под кровать с фонариком и книжкой.  
Он собрался: паспорт, деньги, зарядка. Обнял Славу, по пожарной лестнице слез на другую сторону улицы, благо со второго этажа это можно сделать более-менее безопасно. Напрасно Слава пытался его удержать, скормить для успокоения вторую половинку «Феназепама», Светло только дал обещание оставаться на связи. 

**2.**

Расстегнул пальто, будто бы от жары, пакет молока в корзинку, сыр с плесенью юрк в карман, сырок «Б.Ю. Александров» к нему за компанию. Хорошо. Гречку в корзинку, а бразильский орех снова припрятал.  
Слава утром получил смс-ку от Светло и отправился успокаивать себя привычным занятием в родной «Пятерочке». Вернётся, выпьет энергетика, подумает, как довести до ума свой Генератор чисел.  
Помимо работы сисадмином Слава имел маленький проектик, писал псевдорандомайзер, эффективнее и дешевле существующих, хотел загнать какому-нибудь интернет-казино за хорошую сумму.  
Добавляет к официальным покупкам банку пива и энергетик.  
Перед самым выходом широкий охранник улыбается и радостно сообщает:  
– Попался.  
– У меня сестренка больная, отпусти!  
Слава противится, упирается, впрочем, делает это вполсилы, знает, что украл меньше, чем на косарь. Договорится, заплатит, на худой конец. В комнате охраны еще один, но длинный и тощий, ест дошик. Словами ребята владеют плохо, денег хотят, а напрямую не говорят, только описывают, что Славе грозит, когда его сдадут. Пока они мнутся, взгляд Славы прикован к монитору, где кассирша спрашивает, пробивать чек или нет. Покупатель рассеянно кивает. Следующий покупатель так же незаинтересованно качает головой. Слава загадывает: следующий чек возьмут. Так, нет, он ошибся. Хорошо, может быть, этот возьмут? Теперь ему было бы интересно кое-что проверить. Слава прерывает неловкие попытки в коммуникацию:  
– Парни, дайте на полчасика записи с камеры поглядеть, и я вам косарь заплачу и еще пятисотку, может быть.  
Охранники так удивлены, что не спорят, пускают Славу к компьютеру. Он достает рабочую флешку, запускает программу и вбивает цифры. 0 – это нет, 1 – да. Лучшая находка для казино. Эти цифры ведь совсем случайные, никак их не предугадать. Девушка в белой вязаной кофточке мотает головой, и Слава печатает. Пробивают чек семье с ребенком, и это тоже в генератор. Генератор настоящих случайных чисел, каких в мире не существует. Для получения ряда чисел, близких к случайным, используют физические явления, кости, монетки, но что может быть случайнее человека на кассе? Слава вспоминает паранаучную брошюру, что притащил Светло по приколу, что-де сознание работает по квантовым законам. Оно сложное и запутанное. Принятие решений определяется огромным количеством факторов. А решение про чеки, которое совсем не влияет ни на что в жизни человека, должно приниматься абсолютно случайно.  
Охранники получают полтора косаря мятыми бумажками, стирают с флэшки книжки, программы, которые всегда можно заново спиратить, и заполняют всю память записями, где работают кассиры.  
Дома Слава хлебает энергетик, смотрит видео, черкает в розовом блокноте со Стеллой нули и единицы. Он вбивает полученные цифры в программу и насвистывает Гребенщикова. Незаметно приходит вечер. Слава получает второе за день сообщение от Светло, что все в порядке, и возвращается к работе. Кристально чистый рандом. Такую вещь можно о-о-очень дорого продать уже не казино. Когда блокнот полностью исписан, Слава падает на спинку кресла, вытягивает руки, разминая, затем придвигает к себе пакет с сырками, которые все время лежали рядом, кусает сырок и выплевывает от неожиданности. Проверяет упаковку, все верно: «Б.Ю. Александров» классический, с молочным шоколадом, но на вкус это птичье молоко. Слава вскрывает второй сырок, прочитав сначала, что на нем написано, пробует. И это совсем уже странно, кому придет в голову добавлять в качестве начинки гречневую крупу. Третий просто с черным шоколадом, хотя упаковка обещает молочный. Когда Слава вскрывает четвертый сырок, там сидит карликовый белый мышонок с надписью «Сырок» на крошечном ошейнике. Слава дрожащей рукой тянется за пивом, отпивает и горестно вздыхает: конечно же, там не пиво, а квас. Блокнот спрятал на всякий случай в файл, а Мышонка подарил утром соседской девочке, подальше от Ванечкиного кота.

***

Вот уже погода наладилась, и посетители один приятнее другого. Поставлен самый лучший плейлист, в отсутствие Светло хорошо. Но Ваня нет-нет да и глянет на часы и перекинет мятную зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой.  
В три дня заходит Юра Музыченко. Он кос, и благостен, и слезлив.  
– Ну Ванька, сделай одолжение. За лучшую тату-студию и просто за дружбу можно угостить пивком.  
Ваня наливает, но не пиво, а стопку водки.  
– Это вода?  
– Конечно, ты и так еле стоишь. Выпей для начала ее, будет тебе что-то другое.  
Ваня протягивает Юре соломку с радужным пони, только кидает взгляд на часы и следит, как Юра пьет. Раз, два, три. Его глаза стекленеют, он давится. Наконец, выплевывает огненную воду в лицо Ване.  
– Ты что за мразь такая! – кричит Юра.  
На их гогот высовывает нос Аня. Она радуется, что наконец бармен в добром расположении духа.  
– Это потому что... это потому... – он задыхается, – потому что ты уволила Светло, давно пора было.  
– Никого я не увольняла. Не знаю, что с ним, все утро звонила – не дозвонилась. Его сосед по квартире, Слава кажется, говорит ничего не знает.  
Настроение подпорчено.  
Музыченко покачивается и смотрит хитро. Он растягивает гласные и даже согласные, включает ту субличность, которую Ваня про себя называет Котом Базилио.  
– Что с тобой последнее время, Ваньк? Хмуришься, на украинцев наезжаешь.  
– Он из Хабаровска.  
– На китайцев.  
– Пидор ты, Юра.  
– А ты расист и пидор.  
Стучит по стойке. Кот Базилио в гневе.  
– Где мой бесплатный алкоголь?  
Надо же, ещё длинные предложения выговаривает. Ну и Юра, ну и черт.  
Ваня бы рассказал, что Светло с Настей водится, но знает, что не это его задевает. Что там с этой Настей, тоже хорошая девочка, которая Ваню не трогает. Как и все вокруг в последнее время, кроме Светло.  
Ещё час пьют, вернее, Юра пьет, Ваня мешает коктейли и прикладывается к личным запасам абсента. Выпроваживает его Аня, Юре еще в таком виде в свою тату студию ехать. И Ваня остается с работой наедине.

***

Он помнит, что в том баре еще вывеска была бананово-жёлтая «Bartender» . Ночью учился мешать коктейли и выпроваживать перебравших клиентов. Днем «Зенит» на живот и снимать курсовую под снегом. Ваня хотел снять что-то страшное и обязательно стильное. Чтобы каждый кадр на стеночку, чтобы свет, и цвет, и яркие герои. Начали осенью, нашел Юру из циркового, а он привел мальчика этого своего, Пашку. Ваня тщательно подбирал локации, одежду, свет ловил. Закупил неоновых лампочек.  
Впрочем, с первым, главным, не ладилось. Казалось бы, Питер, мистика, безысходность. Но чем ближе к весенней сдаче, тем меньше в голове оставалось места для того, что он хотел поймать в объектив. Произошло это незаметно. С технической стороны Ваня все знал и делал правильно. А потом, когда сели проявлять гору снимков, увидел мешанину, лишь уныние навевающую. Через два дня защита, Юра с мальчиком купили пять граммов травы, предложили по-быстрому снять эротику. В универ Ваня порно решил не тащить, подарил фотокарточки ребятам. До университета так и не добрался, лег спать, вечером на работу. Документы забрал через полгода, смирился с тем, что не его это дело.

***

При любом удобном случае протирай бокалы. Во-первых, действительно полезное занятие, они пылятся и запотевают. Во-вторых, это успокаивает. И в-третьих, никто не докопается, что ты ничем не занят. За полчаса до конца смены Мартин Гор ласково поет о том, как стучит в дверь смерти, убаюкивая Ваню. А дверь бара приоткрывается, и появляется Светло. Он пошатывается, странно улыбается. Почему сегодня приходят уже готовые люди? На Светло зимняя куртка и бирюзовый шарф. Еще не холодно, зачем так кутаться? Ваня совершенно не знает, как реагировать. А Светло тем временем пытается взять со стойки один из бокалов, но промахивается, удается ему это со второй или третьей попытки, тогда он проводит по краю, ожидая, что он зазвенит. Хмыкает плачуще и бросает бокал на пол. Тот разбивается.  
– Свихнулся?  
Наконец Светло фокусирует взгляд, отходит к стене, берет в руки швабру и смотрит выжидающе. Уклоняется от прилетевшего шейкера. Отличная аэродинамика, кстати. Под голос Мартина отбивает хайбол. Смех Ванечки сливается со звоном стекла. Простым алкоголем такого не добьешься.  
Ваня рычит, выбирается из-за барной стойки, хватает Ванечку за плечи и трясет его. Падает швабра. Светло обмякает и сползает на пол. У него сбитое поверхностное дыхание, испарина на лбу и синюшные губы. Ваня расстегивает куртку, распутывает шарф, замечает отсутствие засосов, брызгает водой из стакана. Ванечка только вздыхает тихо и отворачивается.

Таксист бросает понимающие взгляды через боковое зеркало. Триста рублей пришлось выкинуть, как копеечку. Ванечку нести не тяжелее Насти, разве что ноги у него слишком длинные, мешаются. Ваня идет в душ, ужинает подогретыми в микроволновке блинчиками с творогом, выкуривает три сигареты за чтением форумов, ложится на кровать со Светло рядом и проваливается в сон. 

***

Утро начинается с глупых вопросов.  
– Мы с тобой спали?  
– Что? А как же Настя?  
– Какая Настя?.. А, точно.  
Светло застывает, вспоминая, прикрывает глаза рукой.  
– А ее съели.  
Ваня не понимает, цепляется за другое.  
– Ты гомосексуалист?  
– Предпочитаю гей. Где ты видел питерского философа-натурала? А ты фанат Скотта Пилигрима, значит. – Ванечка указывает на диск, что Ваня раздобыл месяц назад. – Ночевку с геем переживешь.  
Ваня хочет сказать, что не только ночевку, вспомнив опыты с Юрой и Пашей тогда под травой, но вовремя прикусывает язык.  
– Так с Настей что?  
– Ничего, уже ничего.  
Крайне интересно, что такое вчера употребил Светло. До сих пор его не отпускает. Видимых признаков нет, но он твердит про Настю, Тень и пугающие дома. Даже когда завтракают яичницей и тостами с вареньем. Утро не такое привычно-уютное. После долгих уговоров Ваня соглашается позвонить, хотя ждёт, когда Ванечка признается, зачем выдумал это все.  
– Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети.  
Ванечка в отчаянии смотрит на Ваню. И Ваня верит. Не в то, что Настю сожрал монстр, но в то, что произошло нечто страшное. И Светло видел это и понял, может быть, неправильно. За последнюю пару суток Ване тоже мерещились вещи.  
– Я позавчера ночью еще фээсбэшника видел у своего дома. И убежал гулять по барам до вечера, а там к тебе под ножки свалился.  
– И ничего, кроме алкоголя, не принимал?  
Светло неопределенно хмыкает и уходит в комнату, оставляет Ваню завтракать. Оба ощущают на себе чужой липкий взгляд.

***

Центральная часть Ваниной квартиры – не кухонный стол, а компьютерный, с навороченными колонками и стопкой дисков. Пара коллекционных фигурок, белая плюшевая крыса, бутылки под столом. На самом деле обычная питерская квартира, хозяин которой делает вид, что это не бывшая коммуналка. Покрасил стены в белый цвет, неоновое освещение добавил. Только Ванечке чего-то не хватает, кажется, скрывают от него что-то. В прикроватной тумбочке презервативы, смазка и еще веревка для шибари, интересно. С нижней полки книжного икеевского стеллажа Ванечка протягивает руку к интересующей его коробке, почему-то хватает вместо нее стенку шкафа, та-ак, сконцентрироваться. Ура! В коробке объективы, камера. Хозяин ухаживал за ней, протирал замшевой тряпочкой, но зачем-то спрятал подальше. В том же шкафу пара книг по фотоискусству, операторской работе. Остальное – подарочные издания из разряда полистать, картинки посмотреть. Города, мода, Америка восьмидесятых, музыкальные группы. Ванечка подходит к окну, черная «Волга». Хоть бы убийц начали ловить, а то интересуются травокурами и призраками.  
Страха не следует избегать. Наоборот, страх выбивает тебя из привычной жизни и заставляет почувствовать живым. Не нужно его и побеждать. Метод Ванечки – погрузиться в этот страх и вынырнуть из него, открыв попутно новые ачивки.  
– Что делать будем?  
За стуком сердца Ванечка пропустил шаги.  
Другой Ваня закономерно тревожен и сердит. Перво-наперво он задергивает штору и выжидающе скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Думал поискать что-то в интернете про Тень, но ты – скрытный человек, все запаролил. 

На дельное рассчитывать не приходится.  
Светло направляет в самый темный угол фонарик от телефона на всякий случай. Перетаскивают к компьютеру гренки, пьют абсент по-хемингуэевски, то есть чуть разбавленный водой. В плейлисте выпадает «Ghost» депешей.  
«Я призрак в твоём доме, зову тебя по имени. Память останется, и ты никогда не будешь прежним».  
Интернет полон историй о монстрах, но доверия эти истории не вызывают. Реклама бункера перед грядущим концом света, предсказания майя, заговор бигфутов. В другое время над этим хорошо было бы посмеяться.  
«Я дыра в твоем сердце, пятно на простыни». Ваня залипает на прядь, заправленную Светло за ухо. «Призрак в твоих пальцах, голос в голове». Он приглушает трек. Слишком неприлично поет чертов Дэвид Гаан. Ваня отстраненно думает, что секс под депешей – это групповуха.  
– Нет, придется включать мозги и снобизм.  
Ванечка доливает зеленой феи и переходит на англоязычную часть «Гугла». Первая ссылка рекомендует обратиться к священнику, а под второй наукообразные крипипапсты.  
– Можем организовать освещенную со всех сторон белую комнату, чтобы теней поменьше. С песней в Кащенко, дядь?  
Ваня дергается, музыку выключил, а залипать продолжил. В конце концов, Ванечка не эльф, и уши у него самые обычные. Лицо «не эльфа» приобретает лисье выражение, он протягивает руку и щиплет Ваню за предплечье выбивает тихое «ой».  
– Люблю питерских фотографов. Что ты, кстати, снимаешь?  
Нет, пора остановить это безобразие. Ваня сбегает в коридор, с антресоли вытягивает длинные ленты неоновых лампочек-гирлянд.  
– Ну, зато мы выяснили, кто из нас двоих самый сумасшедший, я про комнату не серьезно же говорил.  
Ванечка подхватывает гирлянды и присоединяется к их развешиванию. Вбивают в стены гвозди по периметру стены, накрывают белой простыней стол, тумбу, полки. Впрочем этим занимается в основном Ваня, Светло несколько раз попадает молотком себе по пальцу и устраняется.  
– А дальше что? Наши тела, как видишь, все равно отбрасывают тени, и даже если закрыть на это глаза, мы не можем вечно тут сидеть.  
– Не можем, дядь. А смерть вообще непобедима и всем нам предстоит. Но я надеюсь выгадать чуть-чуть времени на одно дельце.  
– Какое такое дельце?  
Светло кидает Ване конец не повешенной гирлянды, облизывает губы.  
– Одежда тоже отбрасывает тени.  
Ване эти шаги навстречу даются слишком легко. По гирлянде до прохладной Ванечкиной руки, касается ее, двумя пальцами взбирается по свитеру, по двум свитерам, потому что Ванечка мерзнет. Кисть, предплечье, плечо, ворот, шея. Смешок или вздох. Ванечка дрожит, боится, видать. И Ване очень страшно, страшно проваливаться в это незнакомое, не получается думать о том, что они делают, как просто об эксперименте. Страшно от этих теней и взглядов за окном. А существо перед ним, может быть, самое страшное, потому что требует от Вани активных действий. Действий и реакций сложнее, чем «бей или беги».  
Поцелуй с каждым человеком разный, и не перецеловал Ваня всех людей мира, чтобы знать, чем мужской поцелуй отличается от женского. Но от Ванечки, доверчивого и хитрого, в голове взрывается сверхновая. Он укладывает руки Ване под лопатки, прижимается, толкается бедрами. Он в джинсах, Ваня в трениках, чудовищное неравенство, которое надо упразднить. И Ваня упраздняет: стягивает с оппонента свитер через голову. Белая кожа Ванечкина слепит глаза, отражает развешанные лампы, и нет спасения. Секс, чтобы снять напряжение, чтобы отвлечься от внешней угрозы. Но Ваня случайно открыл человека, с которым у него совпадение. Кадр наконец выстроился правильно. Все на своем месте, изгиб, и стон, и упавшие джинсы, упавшие на кровать они. Запах пота, от которого голову кружит. Живой человек рядом, и он его. Ванечка забирается к нему за спину, усаживает между прохладных ног, от прикосновения с ними по Ваниному телу бежит электричество.  
– Для кого веревка?  
– Для девушек.  
– Ответ неверный.  
Ванечка лезет языком в ухо, громко дышит. Ваня невольно подстраивается, начинает дышать в унисон и не сразу понимает, как его руки перетянуты за спиной.  
– Сообщи, если что не так.  
Гладит рисунки на Ваниной коже невыносимо медленно. Дергает за сосок, и Ваня выгибается, задирает голову, почти ложится на сидящего Ванечку. В боксеры ныряет рука, проводит по члену. Теперь Ванечка ловит изменения в дыхании, отвечает на них и запускает новые. Ваня еще сопротивляется, вытягивает кисть и трогает чужой пах тыльной стороной руки. Но ее убирают: «Не спеши». Сейчас у них только одно тело на двоих. И вздымающаяся грудная клетка, и дрожащий живот, поджатые пальцы ног. Ванечка отпускает член, случайно, наверное, потому что он тихо матерится. И Светло шепчущий в затылок: «Сукаблядь, погоди, мой хороший», – это почему-то за гранью добра и зла. Он проводит языком по шее, возвращает руку на место и уже не отпускает. Он упрям и беспощаден и не останавливается, пока не получает непрекращающееся «Ааааааа». Ванечка все наращивает темп, водит носом по Ване, нюхает его всего, останавливается на плече и больно-больно кусает, толкая в оргазм. Ваню закручивает карусель, ему так невыразимо хорошо, его трясет и обжигает, и он не видит ничего, кроме цветных неоновых пятен.  
Когда их бег замедляется, то перед Ваней материализуется Светло. Он заглядывает в лицо и облизывает руку.  
Ваня стягивает веревку, разворачивается к Светло, целует губы. Чужой член удобно ложится в руку, но поражают Ваню жалобно поднятые брови, то как Ванечка подается навстречу, как на выдохах захлебывается и шипит. Розовеет Ванечкино лицо – отогрелся наконец. Такого хочется поближе к себе, в себя, да как угодно. Ваня делает, как ему самому нравится: постоянно меняет скорость, так что с ума можно сойти, обводит пальцем головку, сжимает сильнее и слабее и сильно-сильно, когда Ванечка уже близко. Прижимается лбом ко лбу и ловит губами крик. 

***

Как упали, так и лежат, не в силах подняться. В голове у Вани пусто и хорошо. Светло вздыхает, соскальзывает с кровати, идет в двух одеялах на кухню налить им обоим воды. Пару минут тишина, а потом слышен стук двери и приглушенный возглас. Когда Ваня голышом выбегает в коридор, он уже пуст, даже тени исключительно самые обычные и дверь открыта. Уволокли: лестничный пролет, ступеньки, подъезд. Ваня невольно выдыхает: пока не съели, значит.  
В комнате пиликает Ванечкина раскладушка, Ваня бежит к ней, спотыкаясь на чужих кедах, принимает звонок. В трубке гнусавый голос спрашивает:  
– Привет, а ты не видел того фээсбэшника случайно? У меня к нему предложение. 

**3.**

– Кто это?  
– Это Слава, а вот что ты за хрен, мне интересно.  
– Они Светло забрали.  
Маленькая заминка, но Слава быстро перестраивается меняет тон на более деловой:  
– Фээсбэшники или неведомая поебень?  
– Первое.  
– Та-а-ак, метро «Озерки», жду тебя. 

Ваня с сожалением оглядывает построенное убежище, надевает толстовку, затягивает капюшон так, что только кончик носа видать. Черная «Волга» уехала вместе со Светло в багажнике, а Ваня несется к метро, чтобы встретить таинственного Славу.  
Бежит вниз по эскалатору, задевает случайных людей. В вагоне ходит из угла в угол. Старая привычка, которая не просыпалась в нем вот уже давно. Испугался и на пробежку. Страх уходит в ноги. В торце станции видит парня. Одет он невероятно: пальто, зеленые очки, как у стрекозы, широкие брюки до щиколоток и разные носки, почти клоун. Подмышкой парень сжимает черный кожаный портфель, он достает из портфеля самый дешевый, самый мерзкий энергетик и пьет, задрав голову. Морщится:  
– Вот опять, оно меняет одно на другое. Ты не против, если я тебе скину на хранение в рюкзак одну вещицу?  
– Что?  
– Тут в блокноте случайные числа. Тебе, наверное, не понять их ценность, они в криптографии, например, используются.  
Слава машет полиэтиленовым пакетом, в котором лежит один одинокий блокнот с принцессой.  
– Это очень своенравный блокнотик, с ним походишь часика три-четыре, и одежда путается, и еда становится совсем не такой, какой была. Во-от, и я нашим секретным службам бы метод получения таких чисел в обмен на Ванечку дал, а блокнотик бы оставил.  
Скамейки отчего-то на станции нет, и Слава усаживается прямо на платформу, на двух кнопках что-то печатает в телефоне, зовет Ваню усесться рядом.  
– Спали с Ванечкой?  
– Нет.  
– А зачем тогда ты прибежал его спасать?  
Ваня сдерживается и просто не отвечает. У них тут есть проблемы серьезнее его личной жизни.  
Впрочем, что делать, как общаться со Светло, когда они его спасут, – вопрос хороший. «Когда, а не если», – повторяет про себя Ваня. Блокнот перебегает из портфеля в Ванин рюкзак, до конца не понятно, на что Ваня согласился. Слава предлагает газировку, рассуждает о Новодевичьем кладбище. Там Ксения Петербургская обязательно должна помочь Ване с его гейскими проблемами. Слава пересказывает чудеса, произошедшие с его знакомым, Валентином Дядькой. Был у этого Валентина панариций на весь палец и прошел за один день!

Ваня с замиранием сердца следит за выходящими из поездов – и зря, потому что человек в костюме и белых кедах спускается к ним по эскалатору. Свет ламп-молекул бликует на его лысом черепе, он поднимает руки ладонями вверх в приветствии, доходит до Вани со Славой, присаживается на корточки и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Извиняюсь, что раньше не представился, Мирон.  
Ваня растерянно пожимает руку, сидя на полу. Слава ее игнорирует.  
– Хули ты молчишь-то рыба? Куда Ванечку дел?  
– Не переживайте, я тут, чтобы вас к нему отвезти. Он в порядке. По дороге отвечу на другие ваши вопросы, их, наверное, много.  
У Мирона осунувшееся лицо, чуть красноватые глаза, и Ваня испытывает удовлетворение, что не он один настрадался.

***

Внутри той самой Волги черные кожаные сиденья, желтый руль, который скорее не руль, а произведение искусства. Тут бы фотосессию устроить, достать камеру наконец. Вместо фигуристой девушки почему-то представляется голый Светло, с этими его крупными сосками и чокером на шее. Ваня открывает окно и высовывает голову, чтобы ветер унес странные картины.

Фанат ретро-автомобилей, Мирон, включает мелодию из розовой пантеры, берет из Славиных рук энергетик, отпивает и начинает объяснять:  
– Мы организация по изучению и сохранению различных аномалий. Например, «Мутной-серой», с которой вашему приятелю пришлось столкнуться. А увезли мы его, потому что, по моим расчетам, «Мутная-серая» должна за ним прийти, а нам, соответственно, нужно ее поймать.  
– На приманку ловите, – утверждает Слава.  
– Можно сказать и так. Я вообще-то теоретик, мне это не очень импонирует, но что есть, то есть. Вы не волнуйтесь, мы знаем, как ловить, наши бравые парни из МОГ справятся. Ты, Иван, с ними, кажется, знаком, кстати.  
Ваня не знает, как это прокомментировать, поэтому он просто задает вопрос из другой области:  
– Если и я видел Тень, она должна за мной прийти?  
Мирон отпускает руль, хорошо что они на красном свете стоят, поворачивается и сканирует взглядом Ваню.  
– А мы бы забрали тебя, знай это. Любопытно. Твоего друга надкусила, а к тебе она даже не прикоснулась, не знаешь почему? Но исследовать этот момент мы и потом сможем.

За окном солнечный Питер, второй день подряд. Чудеса! Только сидеть им взаперти в какой-то лаборатории, потому что в основной базе, по словам Мирона, им делать нечего. Из Озерков к центру, к Арсенальной набережной. Мимо психиатрической больницы, слава богу, не доезжая до «Крестов» – это тоже замечательно. Ни первое, ни второе заведение посещать не хочется.  
Прямо на месте парковки их встречает простодушно улыбающийся Юра в брюках-карго и белой рубашке, в такой он вчера пить заходил.  
– Привет, Ванька.  
Так вот о каких знакомых говорил Мирон. Ваня поставил галочку: надо будет поговорить с Юрой наедине. Как-нибудь потом. 

***

Офис фонда располагался в одном из красно-кирпичных фабричных зданий, в нем проходили конференции, важные переговоры, студенческие аттестации, а еще сюда привозили тех, кому не следовало слишком много знать. В офисе не хранили аномалии, разве что завалялись какие безобидные штучки. Объясняя это, Мирон указал на варежки в полиэтиленовом пакете, на верхней полке вешалки. Ваня со Славой отошли на всякий случай подальше.  
Изнутри здание побелили, навесили красных полок, поставили кофемашину и корзину печенья. Хипстерское местечко. И Мирон, и Юра в нем совершенно органичны.  
В комнате так ярко, что приходится жмурить глаза. Еще тут жарит на полную мощность обогреватель, оперевшись на него, сидит Ванечка. На нем оранжевая роба и фиолетовый свитер поверх. Замечает их Светло не сразу, так он увлечен спором.  
– Дядь, есть я не собираюсь. У вас обстановка аппетиту не способствует.  
Пашка, который тоже Ване знаком, выразительно смотрит на вошедших:  
– Вот и замечательно, разбирайтесь со своим другом сами, а я заебался. 

Обнялись, принесли лимонада всем, кроме Ванечки, – ему горячий кофе, расстегнули рубашки, сняли футболки, посидели так с полчаса. Ваня старался не пересекаться взглядами со Светло лишний раз, слушал бормотание Мирона о каких-то Юмах, о том, что Славин метод крайне любопытный и крайне аномальный, и гадал, что же он сам, Ваня-бармен со скромными амбициями, тут делает. Первым сбежал от жары Юра, Слава с Мироном завалились в соседний кабинет обсуждать условия сотрудничества, а затем и Паша оставил им рацию, пообещав скоро вернуться.  
– А мне все еще холодно, Вань.  
От этого «Вань» в конце очень неловко. А Светло только хуже делает:  
– И, кстати, я не собираюсь делать вид, что ничего не было. Решай, хочешь ли ты продолжения, я не против.  
Ваня поднимает палец и выскакивает из комнаты отдышаться-охладиться. Не слишком ли далеко его занесло? В коридоре Юра с Пашей жен обсуждают, то ли жалуются, то ли хвастают, тут не разберешь. И, кажется, они понимают, по крайней мере Юра, потому что он Ваню хорошо знает.  
– Ну что, Вань, ты домой уже? Мирон сказал, что ты свободен, может быть, у него еще будут к тебе вопросы, и тогда он свяжется. Ты же не в обиде на нас?  
Нет, конечно, он не в обиде. Прощаются, Паша возвращается к Светло в комнату, а Юра провожает до выхода.  
Ветер и холодное питерское солнце. Пешеходная зона на набережной маленькая-маленькая, все остальное отвоевали машины. Гулять в таком месте – не самое большое удовольствие, но Ваниным ногам это и не важно, привели они его сюда для своих каких-то целей. Ваня меряет шагами расстояние. Скверик, завод, который гораздо больше подходит для тайной организации.  
Вот он пройдет еще, успокоит ноги и поедет домой. Закажет пиццу или оладушки разогреет. Можно по дороге сгущенку к оладушкам купить, непременно в голубой банке. Конечно, любопытно, чем все закончится, но если Ваня вернется, то что делать с Ванечкой? Кстати, не Ванечка, а Светло.

Ваня мысленно достает из кармана щипцы для льда и запускает в призрачного Ванечку, чтобы он ушел наконец. Ванечка ни исчезать, ни даже заменяться на Светло не хочет, смеется над Ваней, преследует его, висит на шее. Даже когда Ваня заходит в метро, спускается по эскалатору, Ванечка все еще с ним. Поезд долго не приезжает, Ваня копается в рюкзаке в поисках ключа, опускает глаза и видит, что на нем мало того, что разные носки, но и совсем разные кроссовки, таких у него в жизни не было. 

***

Возвращаться было легко, даже звонить и объяснять ребятам, что он передумал, Юра и Паша были так рады возможности покинуть Светло, что не стали задавать никаких вопросов. Из кабинета Мирона теперь почему-то был слышен только звук кассового аппарата.  
– Ну что, дядь, сбегал переоделся? У вас со Славой флэшмоб какой-то нынче.  
На Ване правда не пойми что: синяя шуба, платок на голове, как у шейха. Он скидывает все это, остается в шортах, радуется, что блокнот сгенерировал именно их.  
Подходить к Ванечке – как в сауне на верхнюю полку залезать, только сам Ванечка – холодная лягушка.  
Он прижимается и нюхает Ваню.  
– Тебе что ли мой запах нравится?  
– Да, штырит, как от клея. Вспоминаю детство.  
Пока Ваня обнимается, у него в груди, почти по центру, распутывается узел, медленно так.  
В ослепительно ярком свете Ванечка одетый, так что его с вертолета в море найти в два счета, всклокоченный, он же как встал с Ваниной кровати, так и приехал сюда. Ваня щелкает на телефон. Кадры получаются так себе, другого и не ожидаешь – раскладушка, не камера, но это первые фотографии по собственному желанию за последние три года.  
А потом обратно греть Ванечку. И сидят они так и почти не разговаривают, ждут. 

***

Когда появляется Тень, Ваня сразу это понимает. Потому что не слышно ничего. Открывается дверь, беззвучные Юра и Паша, последний метает световую ракету и закрывает глаза себе и Юре. Бьется сердце, но молчит. И Ваня не может зажмуриться, слишком он напуган. Он видит, что Тень никуда не делась, она переметнулась только ближе, нависла над Ванечкой. 

Думай, Ваня. Вспоминай, почему Тень не проглотила тебя? Пожалуйста, думай. Тень, носки перепутанные, звон чеков на кассе, Славины цифры, все наматывается, скатывается в один большой ком. А Ванечка в руках щелк – и исчезает, раз-два и нет его. И нет больше смысла. Тень поворачивается к Ване. 

Не думай Ваня, зачем тебе. Сюда. Слышишь, я пересыпаю песок. Расслабься. И глаза закрой, не оборачивайся! Да, сюда в серое-мутное. Будет наконец тихо и хорошо. Освобожу, очищу. Я одна, вас много, слишком много, давай станем одной. Не бойся. Не бойся. Не-бой-ся.  
Ваня прерывисто дышит, и ему страшно, все равно страшно, он цепляет взглядом рюкзак, засовывает руку и вытаскивает половинку блокнота. Проверить стоит, если она так любит порядок, то что ей еще противопоставить. Он не знает, сработает ли, но противиться больше сил нет. Он сам шагает в серое-мутное вслед за Ванечкой.

Сыпется песок, рассыпается бесформенной кучей на поверхность, невидимые ветра разносят его по Земле, распределяют. 

**4.**

Слава от души кричит, наслаждается звуками своего голоса. Клянет идиотизм и чужие гомосексуальные наклонности. Крикам вторят Юра и Паша, а Мирон рядом затыкает уши. В комнате дым и бедлам, лампы разбиты, и недовольный Ванечка с пола требует, чтобы его немедленно подняли.  
– Я ценю твой план оглушить всех, Слава, но мне не нравится тут лежать.  
Тело второго Вани тут поблизости, визуально он цел и невредим, только лежит без сознания. 

После споров, уговоров, исследований состояния обоих Вань, обещаний Славы отказаться от работы, если их не выпустят, Мирон сдался. Уровень реальности Ванечки медленно приходил в норму, реальность Вани оставалась самой обычной. Все по всем показателям с Ваней было в порядке, только в сознание он не приходил.  
Поздно вечером они выдвинулись домой.  
Несли бесчувственного Ваню в четыре руки, пока Светло кричал быть осторожнее. Ванечка почти сразу выставил провожатых из квартиры пропахшей сексом, угрожая различными бедствиями в случае, если чей-то длинный нос залезет в их личные дела слишком глубоко. Проветрил комнату, собрал одежду, позвонил, попросил довезти еды и Гришу, своего рыжего ворчливого кота. Потрогал теплый лоб Вани и пошел ставить чайник. 

И завтра, и послезавтра Ванечка ждал. Привез еще вещей из квартиры, ходил на работу и учебу. Отволок Ваню в душ, помыл как смог. Общался с Гришей, жаловался на мужика, свалившегося на голову. Ночью второго дня нашел на антресолях гору фотокарточек. Забрался на кровать ближе к Ване и коту греться. По старинному обычаю, отопление еще не включили, а Ваня такой приятно-теплый, что Гришу от него не оторвать. Нацепил очки на нос, поставил коробку в бок и стал разглядывать снимки по одному. Не мог этот выпендрежник на цифру снимать. Отмахнулся от Гриши, который пощекотал под коленом. В ответ Гриша забрался под другое. Стоп. Пальцы? Гриша отрастил пальцы?  
– И как давно ты проснулся?  
– Как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить это нарушение личных границ.  
Ваня со стоном попытался пошевелиться, но тут же был остановлен Ванечкой:  
– Стой, дурила, ты три дня пролежал без движения. Я тебя разомну, и делай что хочешь.  
Он наклонился к Ване и чмокнул его в нос.

**Из заметок Карелина В., сотрудника класса B**

Удачнее всего, на мой взгляд, механику нейтрализации SCP-1703-Ru объяснил Иван Светло: «Встретились жаба с гадюкой». Мы исследовали SCP-4559, то есть мои чеки, и они создают вокруг себя запредельно низкую концентрацию реальности. Такую низкую, что для «Мутной-серой» находиться с ней, а тем более глотать, – мысль не самая удачная. Это и привело к ее уничтожению. Объект SCP-1703-1, «половинка блокнота», разорвал Тень изнутри, заставив ее исторгнуть Евстигнеева и Светло. Последнему, видимо, сильно повезло, и он не был в этот момент переварен до конца. Хаос и рандом победили диктатуру. Отдельно любопытно, как до этого додумался Ванька Евстигнеев. Он говорит, что слышал желания SCP-1703 перед тем, как нырнул в нее, а блокнотик ему просто под руку подвернулся. Но мне это кажется сомнительным. Странный он, Ванька, и то, как он очнулся не сразу, тоже подозрительно. Надо сказать Ванечке быть осторожнее. 

**Запись на полях другим почерком**  
Это все хорошо, Слав, но ты можешь капучино занести на перерыве? Я совсем забегался.  
P.S. Не вздумай воровать сырки, мы тебе нормально платим.

**Из заключения по результатам диспансеризации Евстигнеева И.**  


Отклонений от нормы в соматическом, неврологическом и психическом статусах у обследуемого не выявлено.  
Жалобы отсутствуют, однако обследуемый упомянул о часто повторяющихся снах, которые неудобством для себя не считает. По описанию их можно было бы отнести к кошмарным сновидениям, если бы обследуемый не указал на ощущение безопасности и уюта. В описываемых сновидениях обследуемый подходит к зеркалу и на месте своего отражения видит некое существо, напоминающее SCP-1703-RU, но отличающееся от него наличием светящейся зубастой пасти. В вербальный контакт с существом обследуемый, по его словам, не вступал.  
Рекомендуется продолжить дальнейшее наблюдение за обследуемым. Рассмотреть возможность проведения экспериментов с целью уточнения природы снов Евстигнеева И.

**Конец**

**P.S.**  


Зима выдалась снежной, почти как в детстве, только снег, конечно, быстро запачкался и посерел. Дважды в неделю Ваня работал в баре, еще пару дней фотографировал моделей за деньги. И оставлял время на себя, чтобы бегать по Питеру, ловить кадры. Порой выходить из дому не хотелось, тогда Ваня оставался дома, фотографировал вид из окна, читающего Ванечку. Иногда и этого не хотелось, казалось, что зря он вернулся к старому занятию, и Ваня садился напротив окна и смотрел на тонущих в сугробах людей. Ванечка эту перемену в настроении сразу чувствовал, откладывал своего какого-нибудь Паскаля, и они шли в кино, или кафе, или просто гуляли без телефонов и фотоаппаратов. Разговаривали о том о сем, иногда о важном, иногда о всякой ерунде. Очень сблизились они с Ванечкой в эту пору.  
Бывало, что Светло пересиживал над книгой, становился выебистее и раздражительнее обычного. Тут наступала Ванина очередь спасать человека. Он усаживал на стол Гришу, так что заниматься дальше не было никакой возможности, становился на колени или взбирался на чужие, притирался, игнорируя Ванечкины жалобы на то, что кто-то лось тяжелый, зная, что это часть игры. Ванечка, любил, входя в Ваню, шептать бессвязную чушь из учебников, так Ваня однажды кончал под апории Зенона, когда Ванечка, вбиваясь, объяснял, что движенья нет.

В феврале Ваня отобрал из снятого шесть фотографий и послал на выставку. Позвал Светло и Славу. А вот ребят из фонда никто не приглашал, сами пришли. Ваня все гадал, поняли ли они, как фотографии относились к Насте? Ванечка, судя по красному носу и мокрым глазам, узнал. И мороженое ее любимое, и мост рядом с домом, и микроскоп, и девушку, отвернувшуюся от фотографа и зрителя. Еще на паре снимков были исключительно Ванины личные ассоциации, раскрывать которые он бы не стал никому.  
После выставки Мирон подошел к ним и позвал на похороны, объяснил ко скольки и куда, сказал, что одеваться можно как угодно.  
Лес за окном в машине, монотонные песни хором, ящик с ее вещами в промерзлую землю, выстрел из сигнальной ракеты. Плакали мама, и Ванечка, и много кто еще, а Ваня смотрел в небо и больше никуда. На поминках есть не хотелось, и он сбежал на крыльцо, курил одну сигарету за одной и не понимал, что чувствует. Когда приземлился Ванечка рядом и начал бормотать себе под нос Хвостенко «Не вижу птиц», Ваня хотел его придушить.  
«Ты слышишь голос с небес исходит дальний.  
Ты видишь ангел летит с небес печальный.  
И облаком солнечным обоймет,  
И унесет в страну далекую...»  
Но когда Светло замолчал, стало наоборот значительно легче.  
– Думаешь, если бы я остался с ней, этого бы не случилось?  
– Не знаю, дядь. Но ты слишком много на себя берешь, ты же не управляешь всем, не ответственен за все и не виноват. Лучше давай домой поедем, раз уж ты отказываешься пирожки есть. 

За окном падает звеняще-белый снег, Нина Симон мурчит о любви и убаюкивает. Запах глинтвейна. Странная вещь этот ваш глинт: корица, гвоздика, куча сахара и дешевое вино, дорогое обычно на такое жалко. Многозначительное покашливание над ухом. Пора идти на кухню, там оладушки стынут.  
Ваня вспоминает, что он не один.


End file.
